


Meet the Sakusas

by lucifer_dogfish



Series: Isn't He Lovely? [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_dogfish/pseuds/lucifer_dogfish
Summary: Sakusa doesn’t want to let Hinata meet his family.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Isn't He Lovely? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Meet the Sakusas

Sakusa Kiyoomi—age 25, former outside hitter and ace at Itachiyama, current outside hitter of MSBY Black Jackals—is in a relationship. Heaven knows how, but it is what it is and Sakusa was not one to question that part of his life, thank you very much.

“Say, Kiyoomi. Have you introduced Sho to the family?”

"…No."

Motoya's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. His stomach grumbles, reminded of that _chūtoro_ he had with Shouyo last week. "What?! Seriously? You've been dating for how long—" He’s gotten used to spontaneous dinner dates, what with Shouyo regaling him with little facts about how it was safe in this-and-that and even surprised him with ‘ _I think you’ll like this one,_ _this restaurant has good observance of HACCP!_ ’ on their previous anniversary date. “—Are you still listening?”

"Two years, ten months and counting."

Motoya gives him an unamused look. "Wipe that smirk off your face. I get it, not everybody's in a lovey-dovey relationship as you _blah blah_. But that's gotta be a record for you. So why haven't you..? Have you met his family?"

"Yes," Sakusa replies, to which Motoya raises his left eyebrow. "But enough about me," Sakusa looks at his phone. "Don't you have that practice thing in...30 minutes?"

"Shoot, you're right!" After a brief flash of panic, the libero turns to him again. "You better be planning to let him meet them soon! How would dear auntie feel when she hears you've got yourself a beau for this long and you tell her just now? How does Sho feel about this?"

Sakusa's still staring at the couch where Motoya was before he ended his lecture with a _'You'll thank me for this, so you're welcome!!'_

Sakusa Kiyoomi has had microscopic crushes, one of which will be left unnamed ( ~~Ushijima Wakatoshi~~ , there was just something special when he used a handkerchief to dry his hands _and_ folded it wet side in before pocketing it). Then Iizuna-san. Cleanliness is next to...sexiness, or something. But he had only ever been and is in one relationship and it was with _Mr. I-got-a-fever-at-nationals_. That is as much a fact as climate change is. If anybody still believes climate change isn't real, please do humanity a favor and live on a different planet.

Back to the matter at hand. So he wasn't entirely clueless as to how sacred introducing your significant other was to your family and vice versa. So just why hadn't he done it?

* * *

Bokuto was humming a song about barbeque when the looming figure of Sakusa by the door startled him into squeaking out a high-pitched sound, one which doesn't sound like it would come from someone with a build like their resident energizer bunny—owl.

"Bokuto-san, I'd like to ask you something. Do you have time?"

"Sure, Bokuto-senpai's always here to help! You alright, Omi-omi? You look a little pale…"

"Don't mind me, my shots are up to date. Have you and Akaashi-san met each other's family?" Welp. Sakusa is not known for beating around the bush. _Still...Even if it was Bokuto who would share tidbits about his 'Kaashi to anyone who would listen..._

"Oya? A love consult!" Bokuto's arm moves to rest over Sakusa's shoulders. “Please no—" Unphased, the gray-haired spiker continues. "Of course! We also were teammates in Fukurodani, so yeah."

"Was there…" Is it wise to continue with this? He could always turn to Google… "Was there a time you refrained from introducing him to your family? As your partner? Why?"

"Hm...no? I just knew when I wanted to and made sure 'Kaashi was okay with it too. I wanted everyone to know I'm serious about him! You thinking about that with you and Hinata?"

"...Yes." Sakusa would have loved to keep it at that but he'd been apparently more concerned than he thought when he elaborates, "But I don't know why I keep putting it off."

Bokuto stills, his golden eyes piercing, head tilted in that eerie way owls sometimes do. "Don't tell me you're playing with him? If you aren't dating my disciple with the intention of marrying, I'm gonna have to introduce you to some of our friends...you could say they're his parents too—we have shared custody. One of them happens to be a police officer…"

_What?_ "No! Nothing like that. Of course, I'm serious."

"Oh, good!" The man reverts to normal just like that. Bokuto could be scary when he wanted to be. "I wouldn't know why you're hesitating, are you on bad terms with your parents? Anyway, do it when you feel it's right! You can practice on me and Akaashi if you'd like? You'd have to ask us for his hand too."

Again, _what?_ He does a subtle head shake. Bokuto keeps sidetracking his thoughts. "Has Shouyo said anyth…"

A smarmy voice comes up behind Sakusa. "Oi, what do we have here? Bokkun and Omi-omi together? How could you betray me?"

"We're just having a love--"

"--seat. Loveseat recommendations. Thanks, Bokuto-san, for answering my question and for the _discretion_. I'll be going now."

"OH! Yeah, sure!" Bokuto tries to wink, or so you think as his eyes do a weird blinking-twitching motion, then he eventually settles with two thumbs up. "Loveseat! Certainly not love consult, no, ha ha ha!"

Sakusa would love nothing for the ground to open up and swallow him, but he thinks better of it when he thought of all the germs that might be in it.

* * *

Waking up next to the sun was unlike what he thought it would be.

Sure, he liked sunny days—but that was if he was indoors with air conditioning so there was a low chance of sweating buckets. Moisture especially in excess was a breeding ground for germs, then dare he say it, _bad odor_. On the other hand, he had a love/hate relationship with rain, it was like everything outside is being cleansed but he abhors walking under it, and don't get him started on the puddles that come with it.

Waking up to Hinata Shouyo's brand of sunshine was the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen. Granted, he'd never stopped and contemplated the beauty of sunrises or sunsets before… But he was convinced of the fact and nobody could change his mind.

"Morning, Omi-san." Hinata lands a soft kiss on his forehead, above his right eyebrow. "Did I wake you? I was just about to get out of bed, go back to sleep."

Sakusa loosely grips Hinata's cotton shirt, _mine_ , he recalls. He gets his shirts stolen at least once a week. "Stay for five minutes?"

"Alright," then he lets out a laugh, almost a whisper, careful not to jostle Sakusa's sleepy bubble. "But maybe just two? I really need to pee soon." A hand carding through his hair was the last thing he notes before he does as he's told. Feeling a whisper of a kiss on his forehead.

When Sakusa wakes up for the second time that morning, he's hit with a realization. He calls Motoya during his morning run, but he probably would have gotten more help and less ridicule if he'd just asked Mochi-kun, the neighbor's shiba inu. " _So you think that was why? Haha!_ " Sakusa could almost hear him wipe tears from his eyes over the phone. " _Don't let him go, Kiyoomi! This is just gold. So what are--haha!—you planning to—hahaha—"_

Sakusa was never gonna talk to him again. Disown him from the family, then never speak to him again. Motoya who?

* * *

"Sho, what do you say about spending our break over in Tokyo? _Okaa-san_ has become quite the chef, now that they're spending more time at home."

"Yes! No? I MEAN YES! Oh no, what should we bring? That's tomorrow!" Hinata was wearing a hole on their carpet. _Adorable._ With the both of them lounging at home, there was no mask hiding Sakusa's smile now. "Calm down. I'm sure they'd be more than satisfied having you arrive with me." 

"But they're your family! I can't show up with nothing. Plus, you brought so much when we went to Miyagi the first time!"

"Of course. I have them to thank for raising you after all." Hinata squeaks out a _gwaaah_ as he cover his face with his hands. _This man and his bluntness—!_

Sakusa embraces him. "I'm sorry I'm introducing you to them just now…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Don't you think I should have done this ages ago? Like you did with me."

"Well...I did for a while. But then I thought you'd tell me when you're ready, so here we are." Hinata directs his smile at him. "What changed?"

"...Motoya and I had a chat the other day and it got me thinking that maybe I had been putting it off, but I didn't know why at that time."

Hinata was tracing circles on his back.

Sakusa pulls away just enough to see the man in his arms. "You're really gonna make me say it huh?”

“Of course,” Hinata quips with a cheeky grin.

”I'm warning you, it's silly."

Hinata answers his wry look with a snicker, "Yes. Please go on."

It was Sakusa's turn to hide. His face buried in Hinata's neck, hands clasped again around his waist. " _Myoldersiblingshavemolesontheirfacetoo_." _And my parents…who are definitely, 100% still happily married for many years already._

"Now, Kiyoomi-san. What did we say about eating your words?" Cheeky, I tell you.

"My older siblings have moles on their face too." Sakusa hated being the butt of a joke, and his attitude since childhood ensured he was never one. _When did he get so candidly honest?_ Hinata does the cute head tilt he usually does when he was confused. "What does it have to do with..?"

"...You said that one game night with the team that your favorite part of my face was my twin moles. You kiss my forehead, right over them, every morning. My older brother and sister have moles on their face too so…"

_Pfffft! "S_ o you thought I have thing for moles? That I might leave you for them? Is that how you think of me? Haha!"

"No! Maybe? I told you it was silly." Sakusa looks him in the eye, and Hinata sobers up. "But I wouldn't let you go anyway."

Hinata traces his finger over Sakusa's face. "Say for instance… I do have a _thing_ for beauty marks. Let’s say that everyone had them on their face too. I still would have chosen you.” Breaths mingling and faces close enough to touch, Hinata leans closer to his ear.

“…But you really do look so gorgeous with those. Definitely a bonus.” And just like that, their bubble pops and Hinata’s already halfway to the couch. “Now come here and help me choose what gift to bring! What do they like?”

Sakusa feels like he lost at an unspoken competition. He was going to get back at that cheeky orange-haired man with the face of an angel sitting on his couch sooner or later. He begrudgingly moves to sit next to Hinata.

“Aw, don’t pout, Omi-san! Hahaha!” _Okay, soon it is._

“Don’t come to me when you feel like going to the bathroom right before our doorstep.”

“Ack—I’ve told you, that was when I was in high school! I never should have let you be friends with Bakageyama!”

And not for the first time, Sakusa thinks that he could be done with professional volleyball at any time, and he’d still be the happiest man on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice the quotes I've (modified and) sneaked in there? Haha!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did with writing it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
